Two Roads Diverged
by Saissa
Summary: What would happen if Tim said NO to Gibbs and refused to get into the hot tub? Rated T for some language. This will be an AU, but not a romance.
1. Chapter 1

Tagged to Episode - Royals and Loyals - Season 8

**_Disclaimer - I don_**_**'**_**_t own NCIS or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties. Donald Bellisario owns them._**

**_Authors Notes_**

Plain text inside "quotes" is obviously someone speaking - _Italic text is someone thinking_

_A big THANK YOU to __Bryhthelm__, who was kind enough to beta read this story for me. He also helped me better understand NCIS policies and procedures_.

_Thank you also to ShelbyLou, whose story - BITTEN - inspired me to ask a slightly different question. _

_There is some bashing of Abby, Gibbs and Tony, but (in my opinion) it is nothing less than what they deserve for their attitudes and actions. If you like these characters or don't like bashing, then please do not read, and don't complain._

* * *

The Beginning of the End...

Gibbs - "Fish him out."

Tim - "Um, Boss. This really is a hazmat situation. You know, they did red-tag this hot tub for mosquito larva. I think we really should call..."

Gibbs - "Get in the hot tub, Tim."

Tim put on the knee high boots and went to insert one leg into the stagnant water.

Tim - "Ah… Archimedes' Theory, boss. My foot mass is going to displace enough liquid to breach over the top of the boots."

Palmer - "It's more than a theory, it's a proven scientific fact, McGee."

Gibbs - "Swim, Tim."

* * *

_He took the road less travelled by, and that has made all the difference. (Robert Frost - paraphrased)_

CHAPTER 1

As soon as he heard those words from Agent Gibbs, "Swim, Tim", Timothy McGee was furious. If anyone had been looking, they would have briefly seen a look of pure rage playing across Timothy's face, but that emotion was quickly masked. Once again (and not for the first time) Tim's life was being put in jeopardy. Agent Gibbs clearly was acting in a very callous manner and had no concern, about his junior agents health and safety whatsoever. Not even after Tim had pointed out the dangers.

Tim's anger and rage had been slowly building up over the years, and today he decided that enough was enough. He lifted his booted leg out of the water and stepped back down on the ground.

"Sorry Boss, This tub has a HAZMAT warning. We have to wait for the HAZMAT team."

Gibbs was shocked. "We don't have time, McGee, the clock is ticking..."

"I know that Boss, but I am still not going to get into that tub. The HAZMAT warning is there for a reason."

Gibbs was getting pissed by now. No-one had ever said NO to him before.

"Do you want me to fire you, McGee? I can make sure that you never work in any NCIS office again."

Tim was feeling something he had never felt before. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was a wonderful feeling. "You do what you feel you have to, Boss, but under health and safety rules, I am NOT getting into that tub."

Gibbs turned to his Senior Field Agent, who was also starring at McGee with a shocked look on his face.

"DiNozzo. You put on those waders and get into that tub. I want that body out, now!"

Tony recovered enough to stammer. "Me Boss? Not me Boss. That's the Probie's job."

Gibbs got into Tony's face. "He's refusing to do that. So either you get in there or you make him get in there. Capiche?"

"On it, Boss." Tony didn't know what was going on, but he couldn't move fast enough. He stepped into Tim's personal space and in his face, while endeavouring to use his larger frame to intimidate the Probie into endangering himself.

"Probie, what is wrong with you? As the junior agent, it is your job to get into that tub and fish that body out."

Tim took two steps backwards, moving himself out of Tony's personal space. He was no longer scared of Tony, or Gibbs. He cast Ziva an apologetic look, and started speaking.

"Actually Tony, I am no longer the Probie. That is now Ziva's position so you should be asking her to get into that hot tub full of stagnant water that may be full of disease ridden mosquitos... It has been labelled a hazard and we should be calling a HAZMAT team..."

Tony turned his head and stared at Ziva.

"No way, Tony. Not me." Ziva backed away from the tub with her hands up. "Like Tim said, I am not getting into that hot tub. We have to wait for the HAZMAT team..."

Gibbs reached over to Tony and gave him a headslap, since he was clearly ineffective. Then he spoke up with a very angry tone of voice.

"McGee, you're fired. Go on, get out of here, and don't let me see your face again..."

Turning to Ziva, he continued.

"Ziva, you get into that tub or you will also be fired."

Ziva shook her head. "No Gibbs, I will not. This tub has been marked a hazard for a reason."

Gibbs closed his eyes and then came the explosion.

"Oh for God's sake, you are all scared of a little water? Fine. Ziva, you're fired too. You can both go now**. **Go on. Get. You're both fired. And don't let me catch either of you on any NCIS property again."

Tim looked at Dr Mallard. The Doctor just stood by and said nothing which was most uncharacteristic of him. Palmer was standing there, with his mouth open, clearly in a state of shock.

Tim removed the waders from his feet, put his shoes back on, and then he and Ziva both grabbed their backpacks and left the crime scene.

* * *

**_Authors Notes. _**

**_This is an entirely different AU starting during the 8th season episode - Royals and Loyals. Everything up until that episode stays exactly the same. During and after that episode...is a whole different story. Things at NCIS will be different, as you will find out in the following chapters, and in future stories. _**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER - see chapter 1

_AN - Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. It is very inspiring to know that you like my story._

_AN - Someone also asked if Gibbs really could actually fire anyone. The answer is yes and no. He can fire someone from his team. But he cannot fire anyone from NCIS. I even found proof that Gibbs has threatened to fire his agents before. In the Season 2 episode Pop Life, the team is in the bullpen._

_Tony is texting something to Ducky,_

_Gibbs - You Done?_

_Tony - Almost_

_Gibbs - Done or Fired. Those are your choices!_

_Tony - Done_

_Tony immediately puts the phone away_

* * *

Chapter 2

Tim and Ziva caught a cab back to the NCIS building. On the way they discussed their situation.

"Can he do that?" Ziva asked.

"Probably not." Tim shrugged. "He clearly doesn't want us on his team any longer, but he can't fire us from NCIS. We need to go see Director Vance and explain what has happened. And hopefully we can do it before Gibbs and Tony get back."

Back at the Navy Yard, Ziva and Tim were fortunate enough to get an immediate meeting with the director, who sat back in his chair, twirling a pencil on his fingers as the two agents crossed the carpet to stand in front of his desk.

"Agents, what can I do for you?" he asked with a slightly suspicious air.

Ziva and Tim exchanged a glance, and after Ziva's acknowledging nod, Tim started off.

"Director Vance, our team was investigating Petty Officer Beck. Actually an exterminator found the body and called us. We found him in a hot tub, floating in stagnant water. The tub had been red-flagged as a contaminated site under HAZMAT guidelines, and needed to be cleaned up by the appropriate personnel. Agent Gibbs was anxious to get the body back to NCIS for autopsy and decided he couldn't wait for the HAZMAT team. Agent Gibbs directed me to retrieve the body from the hot tub. I pointed out that we didn't have the proper protective gear with us, and that the only equipment available was a pair of knee-high boots which were, given the depth of water in the tub, insufficient.

In view of the dangers – we know that the hot tub has been tagged for malaria carrying mosquitoes - I argued that for the sake of my health, we ought to wait for the HAZMAT team. Agent Gibbs seemed totally to ignore my concerns and merely said 'Swim, Tim'. Out of consideration for my health and safety, I refused to get into the tub, and repeated that we should wait for a properly equipped team. Gibbs then repeated his order that I should get into the tub, and I turned around and gave him a flat 'No'.

Gibbs then told me that if I continued to disobey him that I was fired and that he would see to it that I never worked at NCIS again.

Director Vance listened to McGee with growing disbelief, "And did anyone call for a HAZMAT team?" he growled.

"I don't think so - at least not while we were there." Tim replied.

"Give me the address and I will call out a HAZMAT team." Vance picked up his cell phone and called the HAZMAT office, requesting an urgent call out to the address of the hot tub. He added that there may also be a dead body in the hot tub, and there may or may not be an NCIS team at that location. He also demanded that the HAZMAT team call him back ASAP when they were done, to advise what was happening.

"What do we do now, Director? Gibbs said he didn't want to see us again." Tim asked.

"That's just his ego talking. He didn't like the fact that two of his team members dared to say NO to him. And you were both right to say no. Your health is definitely more important than dredging for a body. I want you both to go back to your desks and start working on some cold cases. You are both still employed here. He does not have the right to fire you, although if he wants you off his team, that can certainly be arranged. If Gibbs has a problem with you still working, tell him to come see me, and I will deal with him. I will also let you know what the HAZMAT team finds out, ok?"

Tim and Ziva nodded and the tension disappeared from Tim's body as he finally relaxed. They both disappeared back to their desks and began working the cold cases. An hour later the elevator dinged and Tony and Gibbs both entered the bullpen. Seconds later a loud slam and a crash was heard as a computer monitor hit the floor and was smashed.

"What did I tell you? I told that you are fired. I said I did not want to see you again!" Gibbs screamed.

"AGENT GIBBS!" Vance yelled from his position at the top of the stairs. "MY OFFICE - NOW!"

Gibbs glared at Ziva and Tim and went upstairs.

Tony sidled up to Ziva and in a loud whisper, he asked, "What are you doing back here? You broke his rules. You talked back to Gibbs. That is a huge no-no. Boy, are you in big trouble now. He said he didn't want to see you ever again."

Ziva ignored Tony and continued with her typing. Tim just sat on his chair and did nothing. It was his monitor that Gibbs had broken. He made no attempt to clean up the mess either.

Gibbs stormed past the director, past his assistant, slammed open the director's door and stalked into the office, where he proceeded to pace up and down between the door, and the table. Director Vance paused to tell his assistant to allow no interruptions, "unless it's my wife or the SecNav," and then followed Gibbs into his office, closing the door behind him.

"What are they still doing here? I fired them, Leon. I told them I did not want to see them on NCIS property again. They were being disrespectful and rude and they refused to do what I told them to do. Is my word not law around here?"

"No Gibbs, it is NOT. MY word is the law." roared Vance. "Your word only covers your team and that is as far as it goes. You have kicked those two off your team. Fine, that's your decision. But know this - you do NOT get to ask for them back. Now you have to find two replacements.

"McGee and David are NOT being kicked out of NCIS. They are both far too valuable to let go, just like that. I have other ideas for them. I will find them desks elsewhere in the bullpen but they are still agents of this federal agency. I do NOT want to hear you or DiNozzo disparaging them in any way. If I hear any scuttlebutt that says that you and DiNozzo are hazing, teasing or physically assaulting David or McGee in any way, I will come down hard on both of you. Do you understand?"

Gibbs opened his mouth to object again.

"DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?" Vance repeated again.

Gibbs nodded. Vance continued.

"Now I have two questions. One - Why did you not call a HAZMAT team as McGee was requesting?"

"Leon, HAZMAT teams can take hours to set up and remove the water and anything in it. I need Ducky to autopsy that body now. "

"The body can wait. Tim was right you know. His health is far more important that getting a body down to the autopsy room. My second question is. Why did you destroy McGee's computer? Do not deny it. I saw you pick it up and throw it to the flooras soon as you spotted him still sitting at his desk. I have never seen that expression on your face before - ever. The cost of that monitor WILL be coming out of your salary, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs shrugged. He really didn't care about the cost of the computer being taken out of his salary, He was far more upset by the fact that two of his agents had had the gall to say NO to him.

Vance continued speaking. "And now that you have kicked your computer tech off your team, you will have to use one of the techs from the cybercrimes unit. I suggest you go and find a tech who might be willing to help. And tell DiNozzo that he is forbidden from hazing, teasing or physically assaulting McGee and David in any way, or he will be punished - as will you. That means NO MORE headslaps, Capiche?"

Gibbs snorted as he decided that he had had enough and headed to the door.

"I mean it Gibbs!" This last was yelled by Vance as Gibbs yanked open the door and disappeared out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, alerts and favourites. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
**

**With regard to the use of the phrase "physical assault", yes in the context of this story, I do specifically mean those headslaps. As far as I am concerned, each and every headslap is a physical assault.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Back downstairs, Gibbs told Tony to follow him as they both disappeared down to the Cybercrimes unit to find a new tech. Vance then came downstairs and requested Tim and Ziva to follow him back upstairs.

A few minutes later, Abby came bustling into the bullpen yelling at the top of her voice, "Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" She stopped. It was most unusual to find no-one from the Gibbs team in the bullpen, and what was that smashed computer doing on the floor?

Abby stopped a passing agent and asked, "What happened here, do you know? And where are Gibbs and his team?" The agent told Abby that Gibbs had picked up the monitor and thrown it on to the floor, and the last he knew of, Gibbs was upstairs with Vance. He had no idea where the rest of the team was.

Abby shook her head, vehemently, her pigtails flying. "Gibbs may not be comfortable with computers, but he would never throw a computer onto the floor. He knows how much we need them. I don't believe you."

The agent shrugged. "That's your loss, Ms Sciuto, but you might be interested to know that there is a rumour going around that Gibbs has fired Agents McGee and David."

Abby was shocked. _Her Timmy fired from the team? No way. Gibbs' team was the best team in all of the NCIS and McGee was an integral part of it. There was no way he would ever be fired. The agent must have made a mistake. Timmy loved this job. _

Abby turned and headed for Ducky and the Autopsy Room. She bustled in, yelling as usual. "Ducky! Ducky! Ducky! Tell me it isn't true. Please say it is not true!"

Dr Donald Mallard, known as Ducky to the team, lifted his head. "What's not true?"

"They are saying that Timmy was fired from Gibb's team. That can't be true. It can't be. Gibbs would never fire Timmy. Never. He knows how important Timmy is to the team. Why won't anyone tell me what is going on? Where is Timmy going to go? He can't leave us. We need him. And where is Gibbs? And Tony and Ziva. I can't find them anywhere."

Ducky sighed. _Oh yes, that. Well he had been there when Gibbs had fired Tim and Ziva from the team. _

"Timothy made a decision that his personal health was more important than Jethro's dead marine, and he was quite right. Unfortunately Agent Gibbs did not agree with him, and Timothy and Ziva are both now off the team. Jethro and Tony are probably looking for new replacements. I do not know what will happen to Timothy or Ziva. How did you find out?"

Abby's head and pigtails flew even faster as she shook her head. "I was told that Gibbs smashed Timmy's computer upstairs. There is no-one in the bullpen, I can't find anyone from the team to tell me what is going on."

Ducky sighed again.

"Be that as it may, Abby, the fact is that Gibbs did fire Timothy and Ziva from his team. I heard him say so myself. I do not know what will happen now. Now if you will excuse me, I do have a body that wishes to speak to me."

* * *

Once he was back in his office, Vance sat at his desk, and bade the two agents to also sit. He looked at Tim with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Agent McGee, How long have you been at this agency?"

Seven years, Director. Six of them on Agent Gibbs' team."

Vance nodded. "Do you feel you have learnt enough in that time, especially while you have been on Gibbs' team?"

"Yes, Director, I have learnt so much about criminal investigation." Tim nodded. He began to feel hopeful that perhaps he might at last get a promotion to SFA status.

"I think its long past time for you to get your own team. Would you be interested?" Vance dropped his bombshell. A huge smile such as Vance had never seen before, spread across Tim's face.

"Yes, Sir. Absolutely. I would be extremely interested."

"And who would you choose to be your SFA?" Vance looked steadily at Tim, without looking at Ziva. He did not wish to influence Tim's decision at all.

Tim looked at Ziva, "Agent David, if she is interested."

Vance looked at Ziva with a raised eyebrow. "Are you interested in being Tim's Senior Field Agent, Agent David?" he asked.

Ziva also smiled. "Yes, Director, I would be very interested in being Agent McGee's Senior Field Agent."

Vance nodded. "Good. Then it is settled. You will have to find two more field agents with skills that complement with your own. Your team will also start with some cold cases and whatever overflow that Gibb's team cannot handle. You will have to build your way up to being back on the MCRT roster, but I don't expect that you will take too long. I'd say less than a year should do it. Now let's see about finding your team a new home out in the bullpen. Do you have any questions?"

Tim indicated that he did. Vance sighed.

"Yes, Agent McGee. what is it?"

"Have you heard back from the HAZMAT team?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I have. They cleared out the stagnant water. The body is now downstairs in the morgue. That case is currently still with Gibbs."

Tim spoke up again. "Director, sorry to be a pain, but would I be able to take some advanced courses at FLETC? I think it would help me, if I had some more training." Ziva nodded her head at this.

"Of course. I will arrange it. And for Agent David, if she wishes to do some as well. Is there anything else?"

"Yes." Tim was making the most of this opportunity. "I would like my team to be assigned to a forensic lab that is NOT run by Abby Sciuto."

Vance nodded. That was not a big surprise. Abby was not much of a team player. She preferred to work alone, and while she had to work for several teams, she frequently and often gave preference to her favourite team - that led by Agent Gibbs. "Agreed. Anything else?"

Tim and Ziva shook their heads. Vance stood up to signal the meeting was over and he led the way back out of his office to find his new team their new home.

* * *

**AN - Please send me reviews. I LOVE getting reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note - Optional Rant - NOT required reading. **

_For those of you who still feel that Tim is JUST a junior agent and does not have sufficient training to be a team leader, well whose fault is that? Gibbs and Tony have had 6 years to train Timothy, and apart from Tim doing a 4 months stint as SFA while Gibbs was in Mexico, there has really been no training at all. _

_Gibbs never did any undercover work at all, that I am aware of. Tony either worked alone or went undercover with Kate and later Ziva. Tim apparently was only good enough to be the Office Lackey and work those infernal machines that Gibbs hates so much. _

_No, wait, there was one case where Tim went undercover as his alter ego Thom E. Gemcity (Friends and Lovers - season 4), but I don't think Tim has done any other Undercover work since. _

_Tony and Gibbs should be severely reprimanded for falling down on the job!_

_OK Rant over. _

_**Authors Note**__ - This is a fairly quiet chapter. Tim confronts Gibbs and chooses his team members. Abby's reaction to all this, will be in Chapter 5, I promise!_

_DISCLAIMER - NCIS still does not belong to me. It belongs to Sean Murray's stepfather, Donald Bellisario. _

* * *

Chapter 4

Sometime after the lunch hour had ended, Gibbs discovered Agents McGee and David sitting at their new desks in the Bullpen, looking through personnel files.

"I thought I told you I didn't ever want to see your face in this place again, McGee!"

While Tim and Ziva both jumped when Gibbs' voice started haranguing them, Tim was determined to not get angry. He knew that Gibbs was just trying to get him all riled up so that he could be fired from the agency. Tim had learnt more than just criminal investigative skills while on Agent Gibb's team. He had also learnt how NOT to treat his teammates, and he was determined to do a much better job than Gibbs had done.

While Tim did not want to have too many rules, he did know that his very first rule was definitely going to be - No head slapping allowed.

"Good afternoon, Agent Gibbs." Timothy drew on his new found strength as a team leader and greeted his former boss.

McGee had already internalised the fact that Gibbs was now his EQUAL and was no longer his boss. Gibbs had not yet aware of this fact, let alone accepted it, and he still thought of McGee as his junior agent even after six years.

"You disobeyed a direct order. I fired you. McGee! Why are you still here?" Once again, Gibbs had his hands on Tim's desk and was leaning over Tim in a threatening manner. Tim did NOT cower back in fear.

"My health is more important than your dead body, Agent Gibbs. That tub was flagged as hazardous and needed to be cleaned up by a HAZMAT team before anyone went wading in it. The better question to ask is, Why did you not accept my warning about health and safety? They are in place for a reason and not just to annoy you.

"The reason I am still here, because Director Vance believes I am ready to be a team leader and he has given me a new team. Agent David is now my Senior Field Agent, and we are currently looking for two more agents."

Gibbs was shocked to hear that his former probie had been promoted 2 steps to that of team leader. "You are nowhere near ready to be a team leader, McGee. You will go down and I will make damn sure that you go down and when you do, I will also make damn sure that you never work for any federal agency or any law enforcement office ever again." Gibbs growled as he leaned closer to McGee in a very threatening manner.

"Agent Gibbs!" The Directors voice was right behind him, so Gibbs knew that Vance had overheard that last threat to McGee.

Gibbs straightened up. "Yes, Director?"

"My office, now!" growled Vance.

Gibbs gave McGee one more ice cold glare and then went upstairs to the Directors Office.

Tim took a few minutes to recover from that diatribe by Gibbs. _When did Gibbs start hating me_? he wondered.

* * *

Tim had a pile of personnel files on his desk, and he was currently reading the personnel file of Probationary agent Ned Dorneget. The man was somewhat awkward, but he did have degrees in both criminal psychology and forensic science. Dorneget had also shown initiative by completing the FBI profiling course. Dorneget would be very useful as both a forensic specialist as well as a profiler. Add to that, the fact that Ned had also shown his eagerness to be a field agent on a major case response team, Tim decided that he would be a good choice.

"Ziva, what do you think of Ned Dorneget as our team forensic specialist and profiler? I know he is awkward, but he kind of reminds me of what I was like when I first started here."

Ziva smiled.

"Yes, he does. And like you, he will learn and become much a better agent." Ziva's smile broadened, "and since he is gay, he will not be hitting on me all the time. I believe he will be a good choice, Tim."

Tim was pleased. Now he had only to find one more agent. Preferably a weapons specialist. He opened a new personnel file.

Dwayne Wilson, former Marine. Graduated first in his class at FLETC and the ONLY federal agency he had applied to was NCIS. His reason for doing so was because an NIS agent had cleared his father of murder during the Vietnam war, and thus he was inspired to be a criminal investigator and help military personnel who could not help themselves.

Tim showed his file to Ziva. Her eyes lit up.

"I remember him. He was visiting from FLETC during that Bank robbery that was actually a hit."

"Yes, he had some interesting insights as well. I think he would be a good choice. What about you, Ziva?"

"I liked him. He was nothing like Tony, he didn't have an ego and even though he's a former Marine, he is nothing like Gibbs either. I agree. We can at least give him a try."

Tim nodded his head and put Wilson's file to one side as well. He had chosen his new team, with some input from his SFA, and now he just had to inform the Director.

Tim walked upstairs and asked Pamela Cook, if the Director was available. Cook was just about to say that he was not available, when the office door was flung open and Gibbs stormed out.

"I guess he is available now." Cook remarked, and sent him in.

"Agent McGee. How can I help you." Vance asked with a smile and indicated that McGee should sit down.

Tim handed him the files of the two agents that he and Ziva had chosen for his new Team.

"Director Vance, Ziva and I have chosen these two agents for our new team. They are both probationary, but I know we can both teach them everything they need to know."

"Agent Dwayne Wilson and Agent Ned Dorneget. Did you know that Ducky's psych evaluation of Probationary Agent Wilson was quite similar to that of Agent Gibbs'"?

Tim shook his head. Vance continued.

"That was mostly because Wilson and Gibbs are both former Marines."

Opening the second file, Vance pursed his lips.

"Agent Dorneget? That's an interesting choice. May I ask why?"

Tim blushed. "Because he reminds me so much of me when I first started here. I used to be just as awkward and green as he is. Also he has forensic science and profiling expertise and that will mean we can do a lot more analysis out in the field without having to come all the way back here to do the lab work."

Vance smiled.

"Now that is exactly the kind of initiative I like to see. You have my permission to assign those two agents to your new team. I will advise the HR department. And Tim? Congratulations on forming your new Team. I know you will do a great job."

"Thank you, Sir. Sir, if I may ask. What about Gibbs and his threats? I am sure he will not stop at just one threat. DiNozzo is more than likely to be teasing us - especially Dorneget - as well."

Vance frowned.

"Like I told Gibbs, if he cannot keep his team, ie, Agent DiNozzo under control, Gibbs will find himself forcibly retired and DiNozzo will be either fired from NCIS or transferred to another office that is NOT in DC. This is Gibbs' absolute last chance. Yes, he has the highest solve rate in this office, but he breaks the rules and cuts corners to get that solve rate. That will no longer be tolerated - by ANY team."

Tim nodded. He got the message loud and clear.

Vance smiled again. "Congratulations on your new team, Agent McGee. You can use tomorrow to get to know your team members, tell them what you expect of them. and perhaps start some basic training. Your team will officially start work the day after tomorrow. Dismissed."

Tim left the office with a huge smile on his face. He passed DiNozzo sitting at his desk with a not-so-happy look.

"Hey Probie?" Tony asked. "Why are you splitting the team up? You split up my family. You are so going to pay for that."

"Tony," replied Tim."I did not split the team up. Gibbs did that all by himself, when he fired Ziva and I from his team. You were there. You heard him do it. Thus, it has been made perfectly clear to me that Gibbs hates my guts. Why else would Gibbs have totally ignored my warning about the hot tub and those HAZMAT warnings. They were not there for decoration. They were there for a reason. I was offered the chance to lead my own team, and unlike you, I chose to accept. And I am not your probie, Tony. So you no longer have any right, to ever call me that again."

Tim spent the next hour locating Agents Dorneget and Wilson and advising them that they were now officially part of Team McGee and that they were to report to him at 0800 hours, the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes**

_I'd like to say thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and followed and favourited both the story and me! I also want to say thank you to everyone who has left reviews. Like most authors on this site, I LOVE getting reviews. I am so glad you all like my story. _

_This story as I have written it, is what I have always wanted to have happen to Tim, and I just think that the Hot Tub incident was the perfect flashpoint. See Authors Note at the end of this chapter for more details on why I am writing this AU. _

_As for Gibbs supposedly acting OOC when he says he wants Tim to fail. This is an AU - an alternative Universe. Gibbs and Tony are constantly telling themselves and others that Timothy is only a junior agent (or a probie) and that he will not survive out on the streets. Well if they would actually train him properly, then maybe he can survive. _

_I believe that Gibbs is aware that he and Tony have done a poor job of training Tim up to the required standards. And maybe Gibbs feels very guilty about that. But he will never admit that to anyone. I believe that Gibbs needs to have Tim fail spectacularly just to assuage Gibbs' guilty conscience in order for Gibbs to be able to tell himself that he was right - Timothy does need to be protected and that Timothy was never going to be a good team leader. _

_Gibbs is also guilty for not listening to Tim when he requested a HAZMAT team, and Gibbs also knows he was very much in the wrong about that as well. _

_About Ned Dorneget, as far as I can tell, he was never given an specific skill set in canon, so I have just made one up for him. For Dwayne Wilson, since he was only on one episode, he too was not given any specific skill set, other than being a former marine. We don't even know what enlisted rank he attained._

_On with the story and this is the ABBY chapter! ALL Abby! Well - almost all Abby. _

_DISCLAIMER - As always NCIS does not belong to me. The series belongs to CBS and Donald Bellisario. _

* * *

Chapter 5

Once Tim had advised his new agents of their transfer to his team and released them for the day, he was back at his new desk, setting up the computer network for his team. Tim was busy adding several new programs and applications that he had designed, when the back elevator dinged and a hurricane emerged.

"TIMOTHY MCGEE!" came the shrill voice of the resident forensics expert. Abby Sciuto stormed towards the bullpen and when she did not see McGee at his old desk, she was forced to stop and look around the bullpen to find him. Once she spotted Tim sitting at his new desk, the hurricane changed direction and headed straight for him.

"Ducky said Gibbs fired you. I don't believe that. Gibbs loves you. He would never kick you off the team. What did you do to make Gibbs so upset that he would fire you? Why would you do such a selfish thing like that? You know how much Gibbs values you. Gibbs needs you. I need you. We all need you. You can't leave. So stop playing around over here and get back over there where you belong." Abby's last action to match her words, was to stamp her foot and point sharply back towards Tim's old desk. Tim ignored Abby completely and continued working on his computer.

Abby moved to the front of Tims' desk and bent over, almost in his face.

"TIMOTHY MCGEE, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME. YOU ARE A SELFISH BASTARD. HOW CAN YOU SAY NO TO GIBBS? NO-ONE SAYS NO TO GIBBS. HE KNOWS WHAT IS BEST FOR HIS TEAM. HE KNOWS WHAT IS BEST FOR US. BUT NO, YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOUR CAREER AND YOUR PRECIOUS COMPUTERS. YOU DONT CARE ABOUT GIBBS OR ME OR TONY OR ZIVA AT ALL."

Abby straightened up, raised up one hand and in front of several employees who were in the bullpen, she slapped McGee hard across his face, leaving a vivid pink welt across his cheek.

There was absolute silence in the entire bullpen. Looks of shock and horror on the faces of everyone present. There was also a whole lot of hurt and pain in Timothy's eyes. Then came the coldest tone of voice that anyone had ever heard. The Director's Voice. From the stairs.

"Abigail Sciuto! My office! NOW!"

Up in the Director's Office, Vance allowed Abby to sit. He then stood in front of her and while looming over her, preventing her from getting up from her chair, he spoke in a low cold tone of voice.

"Ms. Sciuto. You are a brilliant forensic scientist, but you have made a number of errors in judgement over the last few years - most of which Agent Gibbs has fixed up for you. As a result, you have never had to learn anything about accepting the consequences of your actions. This situation will no longer be tolerated.

"For the record, Agent Gibbs was not in the bullpen today when you chose to physically assault Agent McGee. However, luckily for you I was. And the only reason I was there was due to that ranting and raving harangue, loud enough to be heard in this office, that you delivered to Agent McGee, right before you slapped him.

"This time, Ms. Sciuto, you will be required to accept the consequences of your actions. Assaulting a Federal officer is a felony and a federal offence. There are witnesses who saw and heard you both verbally and physically assault Agent McGee.

"Abigail Sciuto. You are hereby charged with physically assaulting a Federal Officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to a civilian attorney at your own expense. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided to you. Do you understand these rights?"

Abigail nodded and gulped. She had tears in her eyes and her makeup was beginning to run down her face. _Gibbs, Gibbs, Where are you? Tim did this. Tim broke up our family. Tim is going to pay for what he did to our family._ Her luck had finally run out. Gibbs was not around to help her and so she would have to take the punishment.

Vance continued. "Please stand up. Ms Sciuto, and place your hands behind your back." She did so, and he proceeded to place her in handcuffs. Vance then called Agent Balboa to take her down to a holding cell.

As Abby was marched back downstairs while in handcuffs, she was shocked and horrified to see Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo standing at their desks with frowns on their faces.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, help me!" Abby shouted as Balboa frogmarched her down the hallway towards the holding cells. Gibbs was upstairs in Vance's office, just seconds later.

"WHY IS ABBY IN HANDCUFFS? WHAT DID SHE DO? IT CANNOT BE BAD ENOUGH TO WARRANT HANDCUFFS! YOU NEED TO RELEASE HER NOW."

"No, Agent Gibbs. I will not be releasing her." Vance continued speaking in the same low cold tone of voice. "She is under arrest and has been charged with verbally and physically assaulting a Federal Officer. In front of witnesses. Including myself."

Gibbs sat down, and put his face in his hands.

Vance spoke up again. "Ms. Sciuto is likely to end up in prison for anything up to eight years. She did assault a federal officer.

"Agent Gibbs. Your team is falling apart. And you could have prevented it, if you had done ONE SIMPLE little thing. All you had to do was to call out a HAZMAT team, when Agent McGee asked you to. If you had done so, you would not have lost two agents and your forensic expert in the space of just two days. Have you found anyone from the Cybercrimes division to join your team? "

Gibbs shook his head.

"No-one is volunteering to join my team. I have the best team and no-one wants to join us."

"Correction, Agent Gibbs, You HAD the best team. But between your impatience and your bullying and DiNozzo's hazing, his constant pranks and those cruel nicknames, the two of you destroyed your team. I would like to remind you of the warnings I gave you yesterday. That if you did not reign in DiNozzo, I would have to force you to take retirement and transfer DiNozzo to another office or fire him.

"Now I do realise that I did not specify Ms. Sciuto as well, but she is part of your team and you did NOT reign her in. Today, she gave free vent to her feelings and she assaulted a former team member and a federal officer. Agent Gibbs. You and Agent DiNozzo are on immediate suspension without pay for the next four weeks - effective immediately. I have to arrange a disciplinary panel to look into your actions or inactions. Your current caseload is to be given to Agent Balboa's team to follow up on. Dismissed."

* * *

**Authors Note**

_Abby stamping her foot and pointing back to Tim's old desk - is an action borrowed from one of my favourite movies. Can you guess the actress and the movie? Hint - It was first released in 1993. _

_**Authors Note Number 2  
**_

_Below is my response to a review I received from Camcampgirl for Chapter 4, dated Sept 1, 2013_

_I (Saissa) think Timothy is taken for granted all the time - by Gibbs, Tony, Abby and sometimes Fornell and Vance as well. Gibbs seldom ever says thank you, or good job to Timothy for a job well done. He just expects Timothy to be able to read his mind and know what Gibbs wants to see or hear, at any given time of the day. We humans are not mind-readers. _

_Gibbs says Thank you or Good job to Abby all the time and that usually comes with a caf-pow drink as well. He says good job to Tony several times - often enough for Tony to mention it. Timothy gets dead silence. More often than not, Tim gets told to hurry up or he is told that his information is not sufficient enough, or that he needs to work faster. I interpret this to mean that Timothy is not very important to the team. If Timothy's skills were important, then Gibbs would be showing it a lot more. This lack of appreciation means Gibbs takes Timothy for granted. _

_Timothy is a very sensitive person - he did not go into the Navy despite it being his fathers wish. His reason was because he gets seasick on boats. Instead he found another way he could serve the Navy. Does Admiral McGee respect Timothy's choice of a career? No he does not. _

_As for the harshness, I don't care that the NCIS has a military background. That is nothing but an excuse and it is inexcusable. I cannot abide watching all of the bullying, hazing and pranking that Tony dishes out day after day after day. _

_As far as I am concerned - Tony is creating an extremely toxic environment. And the excuse of - Oh everyone does this in the military - just does not wash with me. As you pointed out - this is a CIVILIAN agency and therefore it is required to uphold the OSH and all other federal employment laws. _

_Part of the reason why I like Timothy so much is because he reminds me of what I used to be like when I was in my 30's. Timothy and I have very similar personalities. Like Timothy, my feelings were easily hurt, I was naive, I took other people's problems and guilt onto my shoulders, and I was frequently taken for granted and taken advantage of. _

_It took me several years of counselling to learn to become more assertive, to stop being so trusting and naive, and to stop accepting other people's problems as my own. Now I am so much more sceptical. _

_I NEED to write a story where Timothy goes through a baptism of fire, learns to be more assertive, stands up for himself, and stops feeling responsible for everyone else's problems and shows the world that he can be a great team leader. THAT is why I am writing this story. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tim was totally unprepared for Abby to slap him hard across his face. He barely managed to catch a glimpse of her hand moving before the slap landed. The pain hit so hard that for a second he thought that perhaps his jaw had been broken. Then he tasted blood, and after some tentative poking and feeling, he diagnosed himself with a split lip. He had also felt the pain of metal on his face.

After Abby had been hustled upstairs and into the Directors office. Tim scrambled for his cell phone and asked Ziva to take several close up pictures of his face, his split lip and his cheek.

"I need to take some pictures of all this. If Vance will not charge her, I certainly will be filing charges against her." he stated in an angry tone of voice.

While Ziva was taking the photos, several agents and employees who had seen Abby slap McGee, sat down at their desks, typed out their witness statements and emailed them to Timothy.

There was a low muted hum, as the agents began murmuring about the incident, but when Gibbs and DiNozzo entered the bullpen a few minutes later, the slight hubbub dropped to yet another silence.

Gibbs was furious that no one from the cybercrimes division was volunteering to work on the best team in the agency with the highest crime solve rate.

He and Tony were even more shocked a few minutes later, when Agent Balboa descended the stairs leading Abby who was in handcuffs. Gibbs was up the stairs in seconds.

Tim watched Abby being led off to the holding cells in handcuffs. He was kind of sad for Abby - but only because she had finally gone too far and now she had to suffer the consequences.

_Good. Vance has charged her. I hope he has charged her with assaulting a federal officer. And I hope she is imprisoned, and that she doesn't just get fined._

Gibbs came back down the stairs a few minutes later. He ignored Tim and Ziva. He spoke to Tony and the entire bullpen heard Tony's whiny voice.

"You have got to be kidding me? Suspended? For a month? Without pay? We had nothing to do with Abby doing whatever she did. What DID she do, Boss?"

Gibbs clipped Tony on the back of his head, told him to shut up, and to grab his go bag. The two of them left the bullpen.

* * *

After Tim had taken and saved a range of photos covering the injuries to his face, he went down to the Autopsy room to see Dr Mallard. He had been thinking about Ducky's lack of actions at the hot tub and he really wanted to know why the ME had not spoken up.

Upon entering the autopsy room, he couldn't see anyone.

"Ducky? Dr Mallard, are you here?"

The Doctor stepped out of his office and began moving towards Timothy.

"Oh Timothy. Just the man I wanted to see. How are you doing? What is going to happen to you and Ziva? You know, Abby was most upset..."

Ducky's voice trailed off as he got close enough to see Tim's face. Immediately the doctor moved from counsellor to physician.

"Oh Dear. Timothy. Are those the imprints of fingers I see on your face? Someone slapped you? Pretty hard by the looks of that. Let's get you looked at. Does anything hurt? Who did this, if I may ask? Although I could probably guess. " Ducky collected his medical bag and began pulling out those items he would need.

"Yes, it was Abby." Timothy spoke in an angry tone. "She said it was selfish of me to just leave the team without thinking about her, and Gibbs and Tony and Ziva. Well. Ziva and I are both leaving the team, but we are not leaving NCIS. Abby is though. When she slapped me, she did so in front of Director Vance. I think he has charged her with assaulting a federal agent, because she is now in the lockup wearing handcuffs."

Timothy sighed as Ducky squeezed some antibiotic ointment onto a piece of gauze and began dabbing at several red scratches on Tim's face. Those scratches had come from Abby's jewellery and rings, and now they were beginning to sting. Timothy continued speaking.

"Why did you not tell Gibbs to back off when I requested that he call the HAZMAT team, Ducky? I've been wracking my brains all day trying to understand why you just stood there and said nothing. You knew that tub was red-tagged. You know I was right to have the HAZMAT team called out. I don't understand why you didn't say anything."

"You must understand, Timothy, that Jethro and I go back a long way." Ducky looked at Tim, who nodded. Yes. Tim knew that Gibbs and Ducky had known each other for a very long time.

"Well, Timothy," Ducky continued. "He runs his team and I run mine. We do not and cannot interfere with each other's chain of command. I don't tell Jethro how to manage his team, and he doesn't tell me how to manage mine. Although if Jethro had asked Mr Palmer to get into that tub, I would have objected and told him to wait for the HAZMAT team."

Tim was getting more and more angry as Ducky spoke. Finally, Ducky stopped talking, and Tim exploded.

"So Ducky, you allowed Gibbs to fire Ziva and I, purely because you didn't want to undermine his authority? Well, guess what, Ducky. He no longer has any authority at all. He and Tony have been put on suspension without pay for a month. I hope Gibbs is forced to resign or retire. He is a dinosaur. He is out of date and he has always hated me, just because he hates computers. Are you done? I need to get out of here."

Ducky stepped back, and sighed. "I don't know if there is anything I can do or say to make it up to you, Timothy. Please accept my apologies for whatever pain and suffering you experienced."

Tim stood up from the table, and disappeared out of the door and into the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Vance now had a major problem on his hands. He now only had ONE experienced Major Case Response Team, (Team Balboa) and he was required to have a minimum of at least three such teams. Four teams was preferable. He needed to secure an experienced team from somewhere that could fill the interim until McGee's brand new team could build up experience, and hopefully eventually take over as the lead team.

He called his Boss, the SecNav, for some help.

"Actually Vance, " the SecNav babbled. "I have been told by the DOD that the Navy needs to start do some serious budget cutting. I am thinking of closing down most, if not all, of the overseas NCIS offices. Those teams, that you deem to be good enough to continue, can be transferred back home. But the offices will have to be closed. Give me a list of overseas teams you think should be recalled, and which teams you think should be closed down. Oh, and state your reasons for doing so as well. I want this list by Friday." The SecNav hung up. Friday was just three days away.

Vance had his list ready and completed within two days. It was faxed to the Pentagon, along with a request for the Team from Rota, Spain be reassigned to NCIS Headquarters.

Tim's new team would begin working on cold cases just to get them used to looking for clues. Since Abby Sciuto was now in custody with the Metro PD for assaulting a federal officer, NCIS had been forced to hire a new forensic expert.

His name was Peter Carson. He had a biochemistry and criminal justice double major science degree as well as a master's degree in Forensic Science from Georgetown University. Peter had started out working as a forensic assistant for the Washington DC Metro Police Department. But eventually, he decided to spread his wings and work for a federal agency - so he had applied to NCIS when this vacancy came up. At least that was the story he told Tim and his new team.

The following week after all the noise over Abby's assault and Gibb's suspension had died down, Director Vance called both Tim's and Agent Balboa's teams into his office and introduced them to the new temporary MCRT 1 team - Agent Erica Jane (EJ) Barrett, and her team members, Agents Gayne Levin and Simon Cade. They had been reassigned from Rota in Spain.

The next day the NCIS Headquarters went back to work as usual, now that the office, was once again fully staffed. Each MCRT team was rostered to be on call for every third weekend.

The names of Sciuto, Gibbs and DiNozzo were never spoken of within NCIS again, mostly for fear of upsetting Team McGee.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

_Thus ends the introduction of my new Alternative Universe._

_This story is now complete._

_Gibbs, Abby and Tony are no longer part of this AU, except for passing mentions._

_Future stories will involve Team McGee, Team Balboa and Team Barrett (at least for a short while)_

_The first story from this AU will be posted tomorrow._

_Anything that says the TRD AU, is based or derived from this Alternative Universe_

_Thank you very much for reading and reviewing._

_Disclaimer - NCIS still belongs to CBS and Donald Bellisario_

_However the original character of Peter Carson is mine._


End file.
